The present invention generally relates to display boards, generally to display boards providing audio signals, and particularly to display boards providing instructions in pictorial, written, and audio form.
During production of many products such as the baking of cookies, it is necessary for workers to follow a series of steps in the production process and the success of the ultimate product is often dependent upon the proper completion of each of the steps in the correct order. Instructions must then be conveyed to the workers so they can properly complete the process steps. However, conveying such instructions can be hampered by various conditions including illiteracy, the instructions are not in a language which the worker has working knowledge, the instructions are too small to read because of poor eyesight or are too small to read while the worker is at the work station performing the process steps, and the like. Also the environment of the work station may be detrimental to instructional devices such as in the case of a bakery where flour and other baking ingredients can get into mechanisms resulting in wear and/or failure, can cover visual instructions, or the like.